The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. One type of image effect that may be desirable is a long exposure effect, in which stationary elements in a scene remain crisp and unblurred and moving elements in the scene are blurred in the resulting image. For example, moving water or clouds can have a blurred effect while surrounding landscape elements are shown having clarity. Such images may typically be obtained by setting a camera in a stable and stationary position with a long exposure time or shutter-speed to capture a scene.